Revenge is Sweet
by corpsedollie
Summary: As Sakura as a most wanted Akatsuki criminal and Itachi a highly trained ANBU member. Will these two sworn enemies paths cross more then once. If so, would it be faith if they start feeling something for each other despite their differences. An ItaSaku. Rated M for incase. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1 A Snake In The Grass

**A/N: Hi everyone. Long time no speak. I decided to scratch out this very old fanfiction of mine and publish It. I hope you guys like it. It is a twister. **

**I am highly aware that there is spelling errors. My Wordpad does not have a spell check...**

**This fanfiction goes out to all my Itasaku friends and all the new friends that I will hopefully be making. Enough about that. On with the show**

* * *

**Prologue**

The sounds of screams and metal clashing against metal sheared through the silent night of Konoha. The early formed Akatsuki with the early members such as Orochimaru was having their way with the villagers. They killed half of the village out. Half of the Shinobi's that stayed alive, stood to protect and help what was rest of the village.

Orochimaru wiped out the whole Haruna clan except for one little pink haired girl hiding in the closet. She watched as Orochimaru killed her mother and father while they died protecting the knowledge of her wear abouts.

After the horrible night, Konoha worked hard on building up their defences.

Even during this time, the Uchiha-clan decided against the whole idea of overthrowing Konoha's superiors. Instead the Uchiha-clan works together with Konoha's best shinobi's to fight the Akatsuki.

Sakura grew up differently. The heavy burdain of revenge weighing on her shoulders. She left Konoha shortly after joining Team 7 to join the Akatsuki and to grow stronger

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A snake in the grass**

I could feel his snake shaped eyes glaring at me. I could see my terrified reaction in the reflection of his gaze. It felt like he was piercing my very soul with his dark red eyes. I was paralyzed. My legs didn't want to listen to my brain... I want to move but I couldn't. What do I do... What do I do?

He moved closer to me. Crawling on his belly just like God punished him from the beginning, leaving s-trail imprint on the sand behind him ... oh noooo...

He slowly climbed on me, encircling me from toe to head. His cold blooded skin slithered against mine. His snake body tightening as he goes along.

I wanted to scream but his body is so heavy, it puts so much pressure on my longs and it is impossible to pull my vocal cords into the ability to make a sound. I am absolutely terrified...

_Is this how I am going to die? Is this how I am going to spend the rest of my life? Or at least the last 5 minutes I have left of it? How could I let Him defeat me like this? It's not fair in the least_.

Breathing is became even harder on my longs. It's harder to pull in air then to let go.

Tears are streaming down my face one for one as my life flashes by. I start remembering all good memories. All the laughter and joy that made me human on this earth. I remembered the fact that I still want a lot of good memories to come

I was completely immobilized with fear, terrified of this unforgivin beast

"Sakura, Why so quite" Orochimaru hissed in my ear.

Hearing the sound of my name come out of his mouth just made my skin crawl. Like a final knife in my heart... Like the final nail hammered into my coffin in slow motion.

My fingers were numbing and my legs no longer could support my weight as he squeezed tighter around me.

"SSsssssssssssssssssaaaakurrra" he hissed out slowly and softly

My body is completely numb now; every piece of muscle is completely immobilized. He faced me... his face didn't look a day older then the picture I saw that was taken about 20 years ago. His chalk white face shining with pure pleasure. His eyes red with excitement. He pulled back his lips flashing a white glistening smile with 2 fangs standing out, dripping with poison

...oooohhhh nooo... He is coming closer with these fangs of his...

...He is gona bite...he really is gonna bite me!...

"Sakura!"

My eyes shot open by the sound of my name. Lucky for me its not the same voice as the terrible dream I just had.

"Sakura"

"What is it, Tobi?"

Tobi's orange mask inches away from my own would have seem disappointed in the lack in enthusiasm showed in the response that I just gave him. He tried not to let that get to him.

It always made me wonder, what face lies behind that weird spiral orange mask. Why he never ever takes it of.

"Its morning. And you seemed to be having a nightmare" Tobi said, with an outstretched hand.

I ignored the gesture and got up without his help. Tobi seemed a bit offended at this but brushed it of. In some times I wished the Akatsuki did not work in groups as it did but it was one of the rquirements of working for them, I needed to work with a team members. That's how I got paired up with Tobi. The man with the orange mask.

The motel that we were sleeping was close to one of the countries that we still had to infiltrate to look for the Jinchuuriku, it was a pain looking for all of them. Since it took me forever too reach my target goal.

Orochimaru.

I joined the Akatsuki team to only find out that he left it long ago to go about his own thing. I joined it also to be closer to my target which was him. After the shock of finding out that he was not a part of the Akatsuki anymore, I decided to stay. To become stronger and be more powerfull for the day when I do encounter the snake sannin one day.

I picked up my red clouded cloak and went to the bathroom to shower. I dressed in my clean atire and camme out again. Tobi was doing something of his own but I did not pay any mind to it. After finishing up in the motel (paying the hostess and such) we left. It seemed like word does not travel that fast of the Akatsuki.

Leaving the town, Tobi gained speed untill he was exatly infront of me walking backwards, I would have imagined his imaginary eyes was staring at me. This carried on for a while untill I couldn't take it anymore...

"What!" I barked. Clearly annoyed.

"No, its nothing" he defended quickly. Something clearly on his mind.

"What is it Tobi!" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Why did you join the Akatsuki? Tobi was wondering since we always travel together but never get the chanse to talk"

I kept silent and walked again.

Few raindropps dripped through the filtering tree branches. The sky became grey quickly. I hate the rain. It's the type of weather condition that made all moods depressed in one way or another. I took the hooded part of my cloak and covered my pink hair before any real damage could be done.

"Okay Tobi is sorry"

The quest of the Jinchuuriku won't be easy.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and Review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Inner Pain does Not Fade

Hello everybody. It's exactly a week since I updated this story. I am working hard to update once a week on all my stories.

Please people check out my other Itachi Fan fiction named Eyes on Fire. I would really appreciate it.

I hope you all enjoyed

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**This is fan fiction of Naruto written by a fan. It has nothing to do with the story line in the current Naruto Episodes being distributed threw the internet. I just use the characters of Naruto to make my own storyline**

**Roses Are Dead**

**Chapter 2**

**The Inner Pain Does Not Fade**

" Soooo Sakura, Why are you always so grumpy always?" Tobi asked walking backwards facing me.

"What's it to you?" I asked more in a rhetorical tone of voice.

"Uhhhhmmmm, Nothing" he stuttered nervously.

"Spit it out, Tobi"

He straightened his front part of his Akatsuki cloak "Well, I heard what the other members said about you" he said nervously trying to find the truth in what he heard but also at the same time not to step on any toes with the rumours.

"Like what" I replied short off

"Well, your family was killed by Orochimaru" he stammered nervously

I cringed at the sound of his name.

Just the sound of his name paints the fresh image of his face on my memory. The sound of his voice like needles in my gut. The bastard is the reason why my family died. I hate this man with every fiber of my being.

*Start flashback*

We were all sitting around Kakashi. Waiting for our first lesson. It was this time that I realised what my destiny is.

"Well. Let's begin with introducing ourselves" Kakashi said glancing with a lazy eye towards us.

"What do you want to know" Naruto hollered out.

"Okay then... How about your likes, your dislikes, your dreams for the future... Things like that" Kakashi said

"Why don't you introduce yourself first" Naruto interrupted again

"You look kind of suspicious" I added. A man in a mask always seems more suspicious.

" Well my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desires to tell you... My likes and my dislikes... Dreams for the future.. hmmm And I have lots of hobbies"

"So all he told us was his name?"I said unimpressed

"Now it's your turn. Lets start from the right" Kakashi said glancing over at Naruto with a lazy eye

"Yosh My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What I like is cup Ramen." Naruto fiddled with his forehead protector "What I like even more is when Iruka-sensei pays for my Ramen. What I disslike is when I wait 3 minutes for Ramen to cook. And my dream is to surpass the Hokage and then have the people aknowledge my existance. Hobbies: Pranks... I guess"

Sasuke chuckled "As if that would ever happen" he said.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I disslike alot of thing... Especialy having to rest to regain chakra. Sometimes it seem to take forever. I like training and getting stronger. Weapons and such things." Sasuke brushed his fingers through his hair coolly "And my dream is to join the ANBU with my brother to become a stronger Ninja. Stronger then the Hokage some might say" he glanced over at Naruto as he said that last part "Hobbies would be training"

Everybodies eyes turned to me.

"My name is Haruna Sakura. What I disslike is having to waste my time here. What I like... or would like is revenge. My dream or more of an ambition is to avenge the Haruna clan name. I have no time for hobbies" It almost seemed like there was an akward silence after my introduction. But I brushed it off. It was not important to me. I knew already then what my target was. And nobody would change it

*End Flashback*

"I see" Tobi whispered under his breath.

We walked a long while without neither of us making a sound but now and again Tobi would start humming but cut it short when he saw me giving him the evil eye. It really annoyed me to see the fact that he could take the life so lightly. And sing about when at any moment we could have an ambush.

It was quiet in the bushed, maybe a little bit too quiet

I stopped dead in my tracks as the sound of ruffling leaves caught my attention. I traced my kunai in my pocket with my finger and grabbed the handle. Waiting a second or so for the person or animal to reveal itself. A young girl with long red hair and glasses appeared from behind the tree. Walking slowly towards me and Tobi.

" Uhhhhh Hello" Tobi said

"Hello " she replied with a grin

"Who are you?" I asked directly

"Does it matter" she said playing with the rims of her glasses. Positioning it correctly on her nose. Smiling at us.

"What do you want" I asked making myself clear that I am not here to play games

"You are the famous Sakura that I heard so much about you" the girl said folding her arms

Tobi looked at me and moved away "It seems you are famous"

"You're wasting my time" I interrupted and stared walking

"Oh no, You're not leaving that quickly" she said.

With a quick movement the girl moved to the side jumping to one of the upper branches of the nearest trees next to her, throwing shuriken at me. I made a few hand gestures and slammed a flat palm to the ground, cherry blossom tree started growing out of the ground at rapid speed blocking the shuriken. And in that same time I took shelter behind the tree nearest to me.

_This girl means serious business. Whats her problem?_

Where's Tobi? I looked out to the previous position where we were standing at first.

_Omw! Tobi was standing there at the same spot at first looking like the usual idiot he is. Why the hell is he not moving. _

Was this planned all the way? It couldn't be. Tobi Is too stupid for that.

The girl was still at her position. I could sense her chakra. It's really faintly there, but its still there.

She was moving from branch too branch throwing shuriken at Tobi. Tobi wasn't moving but the shuriken seemed to be going right threw him the whole time.

What the hell was happening? It nearly looked like an illusion. But it couldn't be. Maybe Tobi was moving so fast from spot to spot that it looked like he was standing there but in actual reality he was moving all around the area. He was flickering as one could put it. And this girl isn't really bright enough to realize that. Or does she know that? Does she want to keep on throwing the shuriken in able that maybe in one out of a hundred chance that it would hit him. Tobi is too fast. She will never hit him.

Tobi is still being his stupid, playful self. He is just toying with her.

"What's this we got here?" someone said behind me, camouflaged into the tree. I turned around to face him

A man with blonde spiky hair faced me, he had snake green eyes- the same as Orochimaru but it didn't have the same shape. He was dressed in the uniform that Orochimaru's henchman usually wears.

Suddenly he disappeared, appeared behind me. Grabbing me by my arms. And took a bite into my neck and pulled out. "Tasty"

Everything went black

* * *

**A/n: Rereading it I realised that this chapter was not written well. I apologise for this but please don't leave. I will try my best. **

**Please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3 Its just Clouds in the Wind

**A/N: Hey all. Here is the new chapter for as my usual weekly update.**

**I know there is alot of spelling errors but my laptop does not have spell check and I am actually looking into getting a Beta.**

**Sorry for the short chapter**

* * *

Roses are Dead

Chapter 3

Shikimaru was lying on the grass underneath a tree in the park. Chewing on a piece of grass and counting clouds as the light summer breeze sweeps them silently pass. The grass underneath the tree's shadow is cool. Making it a perfect weather to spend the afternoon. The afternoon couldn't have been even more peaceful.

"Shikimaru Nara?"

"Yes?" Shikimaru replied with a slight annoyance.

"I have been assigned to tell you that the Hokage needs to speak to you immediately"

Shikimaru tilted his hat back starring at the young brunette kunoichi messenger from under the brim of his hat.

"I'll be there in a few…" Shikimaru said and leaned back against the trees assuming his position for sleep again.

"She said it's a Code-Black Emergency" the girl persisted with irritation growing in her voice

"Code-black, Shmode-black" he taunted her message with a grin

Shikimaru knew that the Hokage said this to get him by her just that bit faster then he usually does. He will not fall for the same trick twice.

The messenger was shocked by his response. She was almost afraid of approaching him but she had to get her job done. The Hokage was counting on her. Even if it means taking this man by force.

She approached him silently making sure that he didn't even hear the silent footsteps. She aimed to grab his arm but with one quick movement he caught her wrist halfway. He looked into her blue eyes: her whole face grew red.

"I said I will come" Shikimaru said with a serious expression "In. " he uttered the last words as also annoyense grew in his voice

The girl pulled her wrist out of Shikimaru's grasp and took two steps back. "Please make sure that you are there in the next half an hour" and with a cloud of white smoke, she was gone

"What a nuisance" Shikimaru mumbled to himself as stared at the white cloud that turning back into thin air.

Shikimaru spent about 20 minutes before he slowly stood up and approached his meeting which he has been summoned to. He strolled threw the shopping mark as carefree as possible. He wasn't at al in a hurry for his meeting.

Code-black or not.

...

"Shikimaru!"

The angry sweet voice made him blink in surprise when he entered the Hokage tower office. The scent of essence-sticks filled his nostrils. The room was empty with just her looking out over the small village of Konoha. Her back facing Shikimaru. The hot sun streamed the spacious office full of warmth.

"Where have you been?" The Hokage asked with a calm voice now. Anger fading with reason. Atleast Shikimaru showed this time

"So…. I am a little bit late… What's the b…."

"I'll tell you what the big deal is!" The Hokage span around, facing Shikimaru – slamming her fists in the table making her cup of tea on the table rattle threw the silence of the room.

The Hokage named Lady Tsunade by others, haven't aged a bit. She is in reality 55 but she looks the part of 25 year old. Her blond pigtails dangling loosely over her shoulders, she looks like a tease for any young or old male. But her love for alcohol and gambling alike makes her good success of becoming Hokage of Konoha hardly beleavable. She always had the well-being of the Hidden-Leaf Village in mind though.

Shikimaru blinked in shock when he saw the rage in her hazlenut-coloured eyes. Her red face was completely unfriendly. She is serious this time.

Tsunade sat in her chair and sipped on her cup of tea. She breathed out a relief of calmness. And then looked at Shikimaru's stunned face.

"He is back" she said concerned. "Orochimaru is back"

He sat down in the chair facing Tsunade. He almost didn't want to believe the words she spoke. He thought that he died for sure long ago in the big fight against the 3rd Hokage. The fight put the 3rd to eternal sleep leaving a poor village to grieve over his sudden death. Shikimaru was young at that time, an infant that didn't know any better

"Some of his men have been spotted a bit south-east wise in the forest. A chuunin reported to have seen the members of the Akatsuki speaking to them" she pulled out a rolled up parchment "The Akatsuki members fit the description of these two… Sakura and Tobi"

Tsunade placed the parchment infront of Shikimaru, where he instantly grabbed it before it even had time to hit the table. He examined the faces.

He immidiatly recognised the pink haired girl on the paper. One of the lone survivors of the Haruna-clan. The same man that the ANBU was looking for was the same that illiminated Haruna clan. Sakura use to attend the school to become a kunoich but left the day after she nearly killed Ino in the match that they had. Heart of ice .

" So his back" said an awfully strangely familiar voice by the door side.

Shikimaru turned around to see his old time friend and the high possibility of partner in this mission leaning against the door frame behind him. His all time rival… Itachi.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and Review on where I can improve because I want to get better**


	4. Chapter 4 You don't have to see

**A/N:** Hello everybody. This is one of my better chapters even seeing the fact that it is longer makes me happy.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Roses are Dead**

**Chapter 4**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

The poison was still running through my veins. It wasn't painfull, it just had negative side effects. For example. When trying to open my eyes, I discover my eye sight to be extremly blurry. From some of the medical books I have read, I knew that my speach would also be slurry. But since my mouth was ductape close, there is no way to figure out that one. Other then that, my legs would not be able to support my weight. It would take 5-8 hours for the poison to completly run through my body. Now the question would come is, how long have I been unconchious?

With the only sense that was truly available to my use, it sounded like we were moving forward. Also by the sound of it, it sounded like it was about the early morning. The sun had not come up yet since the crickets and night bugs were making there noise and mating calls towards there partners. I could not even feel the warmth of the sun among other things.

I was being carried on somebody's shoulder and judging by the slow rythm his shoulder kept on nudging into my stomach, I figured that they were walking. Most probably injured or tired? These people must be close to there destination other wise they would have put up camp for the night. Did they ever put camp up during the night? I felt so helpless being unnable to walk and think for myself.

I lifted my head and opened my eyes to try make out the siluates that were moving infront of me but I could not see anything. I was practically blind. The person that was carrying me stopped and threw me against the one tree. I clinched in pain as I also tried to make out the figures infront of me. 3 maybe 4 figures stood infront of me. He must've figured that I am awake.

"Ahh she is finally awake, I am tired of carrying her" the one figure said. This one had a deep voice and almost seemed like the taller one of the group. Judging by his figure, I would say that he was the one that was carrying me. I squinted trying to atleast make out the 3 maybe 4 figures that was standing infront of me but it was useless, my eyesight seemed to just be getting worse if not better. And it was also not helping that the tree that I was leaning against's tree bark was sharp and jabbing in my back. Does the pain never end?

I closed my eyes tried to focuse on what i could hear. The breathing, the talking and the footsteps. Even though Shinobi's are trained to be silent, the other thing was that we were trained to listen on what we could hear. In situation's like this... Why was my eye sight not improving? I am pretty sure that it was about past 5 hours. What type of poison is this?

The one figure bent down infront of me. The breathing was silent, it must be the girl. She grabbed my chin and turned it to the one side as if inspecting my face. "Why does Kabuto want her, she is not even pretty. She won't even make it as a shinobi with this pink hair" The girl grabbed my hair in her hand and shoved my head to the one side as she said this. She sounded frustrated.

"Come on, Karin... Orders are orders" the other voice said with the sound of licking his lips. This voice almost had a lisp to it. This must be the same man that bit me in the neck. The one that poisoned me. My neck still prickled as I remembered what happened.

I slowly moved my arms that was tied behind my back up against the sharp tree barks that was pocking in my back. Moving my arms up and down, hoping and praying to get the ropes loose. I had to get loose. I don't know who these people are but I did not want to to sit around to find out. I have to get out of here before these people decided that they are going to be on the move again.

"Come on, let's rest. We were walking all night and we had nothing to eat" the bigger figure said.

"Is food all you can think about" the smaller figure with the lisp said.

"It's a good idea, we have been moving non stop and we have to be fresh for the day" the girl named as Karin said.

The other man just grumbled underneath his breath as he did what he was told

They all sat down on some of the rocks that was naturally placed next to the trees and started drinking water and eating some of the berries and fruits that they seem to be carrying with them. There focus averted away from me as they started talking about other stuff then work.

My ropes were almost loose as I started to speed up the process near the end. The way I was trying to free myself seemed very suspicious but by the sound of their voices and their foosteps that still seemed about a good part away, made me ready for my hasty escape. The last bit of rope I pulled apart with all my strength that I had and it snapped quickly apart like a weak rope would.

Just as I did this , I stood up on my weak knees, almost collapsing the first time, I manouvered some hand signs and as i did, trees of cherry blossom errupted from the forrest floor around the enemy, leaving them in a cherry blossom prison. With my eye sight still far from perfect I started running in the opposite direction of what we came from. As I ran, I could hear the enemy swear at me grow softer and more distant. I ran as fast and as far as I could. Collapsing a couple of times in the forrest soil but using the trees to regain my balance and stand up again...

**Itachi's P.O.V**

Having to hear the news of Orochimaru's appearance and maybe possibility of return put most of the village's finest shinobi's on gaurd and more on edge. Besides for the younger children training to be shinobi's one day, the training fields were also occupied by the older shinobi's. Preparing their weapons and themselves for what ever is to come. It was a horrible feeling. And considering the fact that we were no at all war-ready as we would like to be made it that much worst.

Little 18 year old Sasuke was one of the Shinobis amonsts them improving his skill in which ever way possible, sparing with one of his other class mates named Rock Lee. The man was fast and full of power. His agility seem to have no end.

Jumping and running around the field avoiding Sasuke's shuriken's that he threw and also dancing around the field as he was mocking Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to get more frustrated. He manouvered a couple of hand signs and send a ball of flame in Lee's next position. With the clever thinking of my younger brother the flames connected sending Lee to the other side of the field. Burning his green jumpsuite straight of his body.

I smiled at my little brother as he never seizes to amaze me.

"Onee-san" Sasuke's said standing straight from his fighting stanse. "How long have you been watching me?"

In all honesty, I had just arrived as I saw my brother nearly loosing. But he would have never noticed me next to the tree that I was standing "Long enough" I said with a taunting smile.

Sasuke in all reality never seems to grow up to me. He will always be my younger brother that I will admire and love. It does not matter how much he fights against it. I guess that was the reason why father never aknowledged him as he did with me. I felt sorry for him. He tried very hard if not his best.

Sasuke closed the distanse between us standing right next to me. Lee left a while ago saying something between the lines of doing 500 sit ups since he lost against Sasuke. The punishment of loosing was not bad enough for Lee, he also had to punish himself by improving his physical body.

"How about some ramen?" I offered Sasuke as I noticed his expresion going glum "My treat?" I added quickly as we went to the Ichiraku Ramen stand. After 5 minutes of uncomfortable silence from the field to our destination, we finaly arrived. Sasuke seem to have inner turmoil for the fact (I presumed) that he nearly lost to Lee. But if I knew Sasuke he will impove.

Moving aside the Ichiraku blindes, the first thing that I noticed was the orange jump suite and blond hair of non other then Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto was here. That was most probably the reason why he didn't want to come here. He always seemed to be where ever poor Sasuke is.

"Man, who beat you up like that" Naruto said pointing out at the blood stains and bruises one Sasuke's face. Sasuke never seemed to notice this and quickly wiped his blood from the corner of his lips on his sleeve.

"Two beef ramens, please" I ordered knowing that Sasuke needed it.

"So who was it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked again not giving Sasuke any space, if in fact he was nearly on him. I smiled at this as I knew exatly that Naruto was always the type to be in people's bussiness.

"Lee" Sasuke whispered under his breath, almost seemed ashamed of admitting this. Especialy to the one that Sasuke refferred to as a dope.

Naruto's face nearly dropped then he burst out laughing and in between breathes he mentioned something like "Bushy Eyebrows of all people!"

This just made Sasuke blush more in between his bruises. Nobody seemed to take Lee seriously, even with the speed and agility that he had. And the most determined.

Naruto's laughter was cut short when the blindes of Ichiraku's Ramen stand moved aside and revealed the fourth Hokage moving in. Minato smiled at the rest of the people that was in the hut as he moved to sit next to Naruto and Kushina. He patted Naruto on the head amd gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

Even with Tsunade as the 5th Hokage and her retirement very close. Everybody decided it would be best for Minato to be Hokage again since he did retire as the Hokage after the big night Naruto was borned, he immidiatly retired since he wanted to be at home with his love Kushina to raise their boy Naruto. I remember him mentioning some what months ago that since Naruto was more of an adult now that he will take in Tsunade's spot as the current Hokage. Minato did not seem happier then he did at this moment.

* * *

A/N: Since Minato is one of my favourite characters I am trying to bring him in as Hokage and trying to get Tsunade out. Please bare with me. I hope you liked it and review if you dare


	5. Chapter 5 Flawless Beauty

**A/n: Greetings my lovelies. Yet again another chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews already. Will hopefully be updating more frequently when I am finished with my Akatsuki Cloak that I am making. I hope you guys enjoy and please review if you wish**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**Roses Are Dead**

**Chapter 5**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

If not-seeing was bad enough-running through the forest seemed like a difficult task on its own. Trees and rocks seem to be in my way, hitting my face and sometimes my legs like someone purposely placed them in my way, even putting my hands in front of me to feel my way around the forest did not seem to help. Sometimes I miss something and bump into it.

It had been much longer than 8 hours and my eye sight had not improved. It was suppose to be almost gone by the time that had past but it in fact only got worst. All I could see was white nothingness. Not even the silhouette of the outside was visible and this made me more frightened and anxious. As weak as my legs were I ran as fast and as far as they could carry me in the direction that we came from.

I must've been running about an hour. It was hard to judge from my eye sight being gone.

Deciding that my body simply could not handle the abuse that my brain was putting on it, I threw myself to the mercy of the forest floor and felt my way against one of the trees and rested my aching body against it. I tended to my fresh wounds that felt most tender and aching to be cured. It stung more than anything else but none the less if I don't tend to the wounds it would get infected. That is the last thing that I want.

I pushed my chakra towards my hands and moved it towards my wounds that were injured. I then ripped of some pieces of off my Akatsuki cloak and covered the wound. Clenching as I did so I continued to the other wounds doing the same thing.

Besides from the birds singing and the occasional wind rustling the leaves of the trees is when I froze when I heard an extra sound. A noise that should naturally not be there.

Footsteps.

I lowered my head more and took the hooded part of my Akatsuki cloak to cover my god forsaken pink hair. I covered my mouth with my hand to stop my lunges from breathing. It was hard to stop since I was still trying to catch my breath.

The footsteps moved closer to where I was sitting. By the sound of it, it should be almost right next to me. I closed my eyes in fear as I was not in a state to fight whoever was looking for me. Inwardly I cursed at my eyes for not being able to heal faster. Why won't this poison wear off. Why can't my eyes just work for this once?

The footstep moved again and seized right in front of me...

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I glanced at the mission scroll that Lady Tsunade had given me around about a week ago. Two particular faces stared back at me. A girl with faded pink hair glaring back at me and a man in an orange mask. They both seemed odd. Since the girl seemed innocent and not at all as an S-Rank criminal. I noticed that she was kind of pretty in a non criminal way. Her green eyes shocking compared to the pink hair that she had.

I tossed the scroll back on the coffee table and rested backwards as I rested my body on the couch. Staring at the scroll from a distance, I knew that I had to start this mission once the inauguration of Minato was finished. The inauguration of the new Hokage. It's such special ceremony that it could not be missed.

"Itachi!"

My name echoed through my apartment, but I did not immediately respond to whoever entered. My eyes were still fixated on the green eyes as if though she was staring back at me. She was simply a flawless beauty. There was something about her. There was just something about this particular girl.

"Itachi! Why don't you answer?"

It was Sasuke in his normal home attire. Dark blue collar shirt and white pants. Sasuke had a well-looking female hanging on his one arm as if though she was attached to Sasuke like Siamese twins would be attached to each other. She kept on giggling at all the things Sasuke was whispering in her ear.

Observing Sasuke and his attachment, I connected my eye sight again to the scroll that was not on the table anymore. Sasuke sat on the opposite couch studying the scroll of my next mission.

"She seems pretty..." Sasuke squinted at the picture as if though recalling a faint memory "...familiar"

'Familiar?' Sasuke knows this girl?' I sat up in the couch, without knowing it I activated my sharingan. "Do you know her?" I asked hoping to hear the answer my mind and heart wants to hear

Sasuke looked at me, a sadistic smile prickled at the corner of his lips.

"Is this for the mission or is this for you," he pulled the girl sitting next to him closer to him. She gripped even tighter on around his midst.

"Don't be stupid," I said breaking eye contact. I could feel a blush surfacing of my skin. How I wished to be able to grab and put it back where it belongs.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as indication that I have not answered his question.

"For the mission. Shikamaru and I are going on the mission after the 4th Hokage's ceremony," I added quickly still avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, I thought so," Sasuke said resting back in the couch gripping the girl next to him tightly around her middle. She shifted her legs on to the couch in order to be a better position in Sasuke's arms.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked. Sasuke's comment seemed half taken into offence.

Sasuke started combing the girl's hair with his fingers, her smile grew even wider and wider the more he touched her hair and face. Something Sasuke clearly had been playing since he arrived at the apartment. But I knew that this girl would end up much more like all the other girls that he had. In his bed and Sasuke always seem to grow amnesia when the girls recognize him at places outside of his bedroom. Uchiha Sasuke- The Konoha Heartbreaker.

"When are you going to pick one of the girls that always follow you?" he asked looking at me lazily.

I looked at him blankly as if though that should answer the question. To be honest, I was looking for THE girl not just A girl. The one that would literally sweep me of my feet. But for now I would play the part as a bachelor of Konoha.

Sasuke tossed the scroll back on the coffee table which rolled open revealing the girl with pink hair and green eyes...

* * *

**Please review. Reviews make authors happy and encourages them to write more to update faster .**


	6. Chapter 6 Cherry Blossom in the Night

**A/N: So glad to update this this soon. **

**I wanna give my beta reader Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura a huge shout out. She added even to the story where I could not which makes it that more special. Please people go check out her ff. She is one of the best writers you will get. I even love her work. haha**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Please please review if you can! I appreciate the reviews**

* * *

Roses Are Dead

Chapter 6

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Sakura... Sakura... Sa...ku...ra?"

Someone was looking for me. I rubbed my eyes trying, hoping and praying that my vision would improve but against all hopes it did not.

What have I done to deserve this?

Is it so wrong to want what I want? Was it so wrong to want to avenge my family. To avenge the Haruno clan that was eliminated from the earth with only me to remember? Does faith always want to deal me out this shitty hand of cards wanting me to curse it the worse it got.

***Start Flashback***

**About 7 years ago...**

It was close to midnight. The cold air of the night graced the city of Konoha with some cooling down after a scorching day in the sun. The moon together with the stars lighting up the dark night. The night sky covering the world like a blanket.

Packing my bags I considered and reconsidered some of the things that I was putting in. I am leaving Konoha for good. What would I need for such a trip. I packed some extra clothes and food. After all. I won't be coming back in a long while

I moved to my nightstand where the Team 7 photo starred back at me. Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other and my arms were folded also glaring in anger at the photographer. Kakashi was the only one that seemed like he was smiling (you could never tell behind the mask).

I tossed the photo in the garbage. It landed on all the other rubble with a thud. I don't need these people anymore. They are not my friends and not even my family. I will avenge the family that I use to have. The Haruno clan that had only me to remember them by. With that I brought out a scroll, did some hand signs and with a light poof of white smoke my baggage disappeared into the scroll. I grabbed the scroll and placed it inside a pocket that was in the black cloak I was wearing and left my apartment. Deciding that I had to make this escape from the Leaf as quick and as painless as possible, I walked fast paced towards the exit of Konoha. I was surprised to find no Shinobi's who usually guarded the gates. It was empty.

"Sakura-chan? Where are you going?"

I froze in my tracks. Why did someone have to find me? Turning around a caught a glimpse of blonde hair. I turned completely to face one of the members of Team 7. Naruto's eyes stared back at mine. His normally blue eyes looked deeper then normal. He looked angry, but a sense of sadness seemed to follow him.

"Does it matter to you?" I asked coldly

"You know it does," he whispered while moving closer to me.

"I have to avenge my family. Something you would not understand," I said, turning around to look towards the path that lead ahead of me.

"You can't Sakura-chan," he grabbed my hand and pulled it closer to his chest "You don't have to," he whispered as he brought his hand up and ran in through my hair. My eyes widened at the physical contact. It wasn't something I was used to. Or wanted. I pushed away from his warmth, almost missing it, before glaring at his face.

"My destiny was already set out for me. I have to kill that man. I have to kill Orochimaru," I said my voice was laced with venom for the man who had so willingly ruined my life.

"You don't have to do anything," Naruto said tugging on my arm hard and pulling me back into a warm embrace. A tight and warm hug. It was something I hadn't remembered ever feeling before. It was hard to feel with this. My mind became clouded with the warmth of Naruto but it was not enough to convince me to what my destiny was.

I pushed myself away from him once more. I could feel tears prickling in my eyes begging to be released, but I just could not do this. I couldn't feel like this. Like I would actually miss Konoha. That there was something more important in my life then my revenge. Then the death of my family. Like there could be something more then myself wanting that Orochimaru's blood on my hands. I grabbed my kunai from my pocket and brought it up to my forehead protector that I still had on. I watched as Naruto's eyes widened. How was he feeling? Hurt by my decision? I didn't care, I had to remind myself. I dragged the sharp point of the kunai threw the metal of my forehead protector. My forehead protector had a big slash across the leaf symbol.

"From here on then, forget about me. Forget about my existence. Haruno Sakura is no longer a member of the Hidden Leaf village."

I brought out a vile with bright green content and dipped the same kunai in it. I studied the arts of potion and poison making. I knew the skill would come in handy once I started living on my own so I got stuck in the books in all different types of poisons which had different effects.

With all my force that I had, I threw the said kunai towards Naruto. Naruto did not respond quick enough and the kunai scratched his arm.

I developed this poison myself so I knew that it will only let Naruto pass out in about a minutes time. I looked at Naruto as his legs started wobbling and after a while he fell to the ground. I picked up the said kunai and cleaned it with a cloth and placed it back in my pocket. There will be no interruptions from here on then as I perused the man that killed out the Haruno clan.

***End flashback***

"Sakura-chan. There you are! Don't you see Tobi looking you?" The voice was next to me.

"I am blind Tobi," I huffed under my breath. Already as annoyed for the fact of being blind and now people pointing out the obvious. I looked in the direction that I heard Tobi's voice was and that when he gasped.

"You...Your eyes," he said with the sound of a thud. He must have fell backwards.

"..." I looked away as almost ashamed but at the same time even more annoyed then ever before.

"Sakura-chan. Your eyes is are white,"

Rubbing the salt in my wounds, I frowned at him making an obviously angry face. Tobi kept quite. I stood up from my hiding position and started ripping some more pieces of off my Akatsuki cloak to cover my eyes. I tied it around my eyes and made a double knot at the back. What was the use of having this sense if they do not work. And I almost had an idea that Tobi would always gasp at my pure white orbs like seeing it for the first time every time.

"We have to start moving again."

"To where?" Tobi asked inquisitive.

"Away from here," I stepped in the direction away from the enemy "We need to move fast. To Sunagakure. I hear there is another Jinchuriki there."

"Tobi will enjoy making new friends," Tobi said enthusiastic.

And with that I journey started towards the ever so sandy Sunagakure

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"No Sakura. Please don't go" I begged tears filling my eyes and threatening to fall. She wanted to leave and there was nothing I could do. It had always been what she thought she had to do. Needed to do. It tore me apart to see her like this. The girl that I love so dearly wanted to leave. Leave me. Leave me and never come back. I couldn't stand the thought of losing her, or never being able to see her again. Her beautiful green eyes that always left a wonderful feeling in the pit of my stomach every time my eyes landed on hers. I didn't want her to leave... why did she always leave. Even when I held on to her so tightly.

Some how she always found a way out of my grasps. Out of my life. I watched with sad eyes as the pink haired kunoichi smiled at me, not one of her beautiful smiles that would make me smile with her, a sadistic smile. I closed my eyes realizing what would happen next. There it was the sound of her pulling out her kunai and dipping it in the poison. And then it would come next, the searing pain of being stabbed in the stomach by the one person I couldn't fight back. I felt my body give up and I could hear her laugh's...

I sat up in my bed taking in deep breaths trying to calm down my breathing. I hated that dream. I hated how she was in my dreams. God how I hoped she wasn't like that. How some way some how she would still come home. I felt the stomach acid moving around in my stomach. I always felt sick to my stomach when I had that dream. The only reoccurring dream I ever had. I moved my night shirt trying to get air to my clammy skin. It was odd how much I could sweat even in the dead of winter... taking in another deep breath I felt my stomach slowly start to settle.

I laid back on the wet bed. Guess I'd have to change the sheets again. I looked back up at the ceiling. Sakura-chan... why did I always have to dream about her. The one person I wasn't strong enough to make stay. To stay with me. I clenched my eyes shut and my jaw snapped closed. I could feel tears threaten to fall again. No one could understand the pain I was going through. Not even Sasuke. In fact every time I tried to talk to him about her he would get an attitude like she was someone we all should have forgotten a long time ago. I can't forget her. Nor do I want to. I love her. I need her.

Sitting up I decided that it would be best for me to just stay up. There would be no more sleeping tonight for me. I walked out of my room and down the hall to the bathroom. I turned on the light and listened to the quite humming and I turned to the faucet. I looked up at my reflection. Dark circles covered the area under my eyes making me look older then what I was. I brought my hands under the cold water and made a cup before splashing my face. I tried to smile at myself. It was going to be a rough day but I needed to get up and put on my best face for my father's inauguration.

* * *

**Please review if you liked!**


	7. Chapter 7 A Start to a new Chapter

**A/N: I decided that only Sakura will have her own POV. The rest will be Thirt person view. Please bear with me and please tell me if that bothers you. I will change back depending on the people.**

**I would like to thank Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura for being the awesome beta that she is... Please go check out her work. It is beyond awesome**

**I do not own Naruto 0_o**

Roses Are Dead

Chapter 7

It was the big day. The feeling for a new beginning was hanging in the air like a thick aura. The willingness for change was filled in everyone of Konoha. It was about time. Minato's inauguration was announced about a month ago, about a day after Tsunade decided her retirement and with that in mind. Everybody was more then ready for Minato's reign. After all it was a whole new generation. Even though he was a Hokage before. It was still a big deal.

Naruto sat at his usual spot in the kitchen eating his ramen for breakfast. After how many protests and begging from his dearest mother, he just could not tear himself away from eating the instant Ramen. She even made him a nice breakfasts, stuff like pancakes and waffles and such, stuff that no other kid could resist but it was different from Naruto. Ramen was his stable diet.

Even when dear old Kushina begged Minato to talk to his son, the words of wisdom fell on deaf ears.

Naruto dipped is chopsticks in the Ramen and brought a big bite to his mouth. And slurped on it. He bit of and chewed happily on his mouth full of delight.

"Could you at least not slurp when eating that," Kushina hissed at her son as she was washing some dishes in the sink.

"There is no other way to eat," Naruto spoke with mouth full of food. Causing some of the food pieces to shoot out of his mouth.

"..." Kushina had an anime face made out of pure horror as she noticed her son's manners had not improved. In fact she was sure they had only got worst. With that said Minato enter the kitchen and grabbed his already made tea and drank on it with a slurping noise. Kushina's horror ridden face grew into disappointment 'Serves me right' she thought to herself as she sat at the kitchen table with her husband and son.

"So are you ready for today?" Kushina asked her husband as she pored herself a cup of tea and dumped some sugar cubes in the tea cup.

Minato took a sip/slurp of his own tea before looking at his loving wife "I have this, love. Don't worry." He winked at her. The cup in his hand was shaking. He was nervous. Speaking in a crowd was not his forte but he would do it in a heartbeat.

Ignoring the Minato's shaking cup, Kushina took another sip. "I am sure you will be fine," she said as if reading the nervousness in Minato's mind. With that Minato smiled at his small family.

"We will be by your side otou-san, Dattebayo!" Naruto added with a toothy grin and a thumbs up at his dad.

Minato looked again at his son with his own resemblance of the blonde hair and blue eyes. And his loving wife of so many years. The teacup in his hand's shaking immediately seized as the nervousness subsided.

In Konoha... Closer to the festival of Minato's inauguration

Smile and laughter was in the air. It was pasted on each and every Konoha citizen as they all got themselves and their children ready for the festival. A lot of streamers and paper lanterns hung in the air connecting some of the houses with each other. In front of each and every house, there would be a banner for either congratulating Minato on the new position as Hokage and then there would be other houses that said farewell to Tsunade as Hokage. And occasionally there would be a house with a perverted banner, with something along the lines about Tsunade's rack. Those banner's never lasted long with the females that did pass it, took it down or painted a clever saying over the existing one. Konoha was a beautiful site as everybody was getting ready for the big festival.

Hatake Kakashi and Might Guy stood next to each other in suites in the Hokage office. It was not just them but everyone else. Tsunade was giving a speech amongst her staff before the said inauguration started.

"I am so glad to have been able to serve as your Hokage," Tsunade said looking at all her staff. She took a sip of her saki bottle. "You all served me well indeed and I will miss you all," her honey eyes filled with tears. "You guys are the best."

And with that everyone cheered on Tsunade. Some others wiped their tears from there eyes as they all were very close to Tsunade. Not just as the Hokage but as person self.

"W... we will always love you!" Guy moaned between tears. Later on crying on Kakashi's shoulder.

As the cheering subsided, everyone decided to move outside since the rest of well dressed Konoha citizen's gathered in front of the Hokage tower ready for Minato's big speech.

Minato sat nervously tapping his foot on the floor and trying to calm down his already more then thin nerves. It was hard to calm down as the area in front of him where he was suppose to deliver his speech filled with more people as it was. He felt his hands shaking more and himself sweating profusely. His blond spiky hair stuck to his face as sweat prickled his face.

"Why am I so nervous? I have done this before," Minato whispered to himself as he got up quickly and started to pace back and forth.

"Are you okay, honey?" Kushina stood in front of him, causing him to quit his paceing.

"It's really happening he said looking at his wife's kind eyes.

"Yes it is. Don't worry. It will be fine," Kushina took her handkerchief and wiped excess sweat from Minato's wet forehead. With a clean forehead , she pecked his forehead gently. "You've got this," she reminded him.

"Otou-san, good luck!" Naruto said also giving his father a huge hug.

"Yes I go this," Minato said hugging both Naruto and Kushina tightly.

And with that said, Tsunade joined Minato as Minato pulled out a piece of paper with his speech written on it. He unfolded it nervously and cleared his throat and his deep voice spoke over the microphone as his voice also echoed over the noise of Konoha speaking to each other citizens. Everybody hushed down as they saw Minato readying himself for his speech.

"Tsunade-sama. You were a worthy leader. Your wisdom surpassed any other person I know and what better Hokage could Konoha ask for. It was a sad day when you announced your retirement. It took me by surprise but also one can't reign over Konoha forever. That's also why I decided to take over from you. I could not fill your shoes as well as you did but I hope to make it very close. I have been Hokage before but times have changed and I hope it will all work out for the better. I hope to make a great Hokage for Konoha a second time around," Minato took a sip of water "But I can't do it without you all," He smiled with a toothy grin as he shouted out the last part. He bumped his fist in the air and everyone else started chearing for the newly alledged Hokage.

Tsunade shook Minato's hand proudly and she started waving at the huge crowd.

"I will miss you all as the Hokage," Tsunade said almost bursting into tears. The crowd got even louder at that "But let us all celebrate for the new chapter in our lives!" Tsunade said smiling though her tears.

And with that the big celebration of the re-inauguration of the 4th Hokage started.

**A/N: I tried making it all merry and stuff since it was Minato becoming a new Hokage. I skipped a lot of stuff that I wanted to place in this chapter but I will place it in the next chapter**

**Please review and tell me what you think**


	8. Chapter 8 Wet Cherry Blossom

**A/N: Thanks to all of those that bear with the whole story until now. This chapter is a thank you. Expect more stories like this**

**This Chapter has not been Beta 'd. Sadly But I did download myself a new Spelling checker and its's awesome**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Roses are Dead**

**Chapter 8**

It was near to midnight in the city of Konoha. The village was settling down since the inauguration festival of Minato. It was one joyous occasion not easily to be forgotten. But it was also near to midnight were everybody was calming down after having an active day. Here and there one could hear some old men still being merry (most probably heavily intoxicated) all around.

This was also the same time Itachi decided that he would leave for his mission to gather more information on the Akatsuki's where about's. Itachi already delayed the mission about a week just so that he could be at the festival. He told Shikimaru and Tsunade that he would go as soon as the inauguration was done and over with

Itachi and Shikimaru decided that will meet each other at the gate exact midnight. 12 o'clock.

Itachi was busy packing his weapons out with some medical equipment incase they would need it in the mission. He checked all the kunai's and shruken's of as they all were packed neatly on the table next to each other. Going threw his check list one last time and finally satisfied that he had everything. He sealed his things in an easy to carry scroll. With a few hand signs and a light poof of white smoke the weapons disappeared.

There was a light knock on the door, it slightly opened with a raven head boy peeping inside.

"Itachi! Where are you going" Sasuke entered Itachi's rather huge room with another blonde girl in his arm. She seemed a bit intoxicated and struggled to stand on her own two feet "Laraki, why don't you go to my room?" Sasuke whispered at said girl, with great difficulty the girl detached herself from Sasuke's side.

"Otouto-san. A mission." Itachi said, busy dressing in his clothes and some armor. He was almost ready to leave.

"What mission? This is the first time I hear about this? Why don't you ever tell me these things?" Sasuke said frustrated at his brother.

"You never ask, so I never tell" Itachi replied with smile at his little brother. Itachi pulled on his shoe and tightened it around his ankle.

"Can I come with you, ni-san?" Sasuke begged his brother.

"Maybe next time"

Sasuke grumbled something under his breath but Itachi never figured what it was.

Itachi stood up and grabbed his scroll and placed it within his belt that held some extra ninja weapons. He then looked at his brother that seemed a bit more disappointed then the usual. "I am sorry" and with that Itachi placed on his traveling cloak and left to meet Itachi at the gate

At the Konoha Gate

'God, I hate leaving for missions in the middle of the night' Shikimaru thought to himself as he leaned against the gate 'And why is Itachi taking his sweet ass time. Would swear that he is the lazy one.'

Shikimaru pulled out a cigarette from a packet and tried lighting it with his lighter. He flicked it a couple of times but discovered that the thing was out of gas "What a drag" he whispered to himself with his cigarette still in his mouth. Unlit.

It was then that a small fire erupted right before his eyes, lighting his whole cigarette on fire. With almost a half a second on lit, the cigarette burnt out and fell to the floor.

"You know, that's not funny anymore" Shikimaru said lazily looking to the culprit. Itachi's stood there almost cracking a smile at this. Almost but not quite

"It use to be funny, when you use to react quicker to this"

"Aaaaah" Shikimaru stretched his limbs more lazily "let's get this damn mission over with"

And with that they attacked the big forest on their way to Suna. It was said that this was one of the first Akatsuki sightings about a day ago. It would take round about three day to travel there, if they rest little and travel most of the time.

Sakura's P.O.V

"Sakura-chan." Tobi whined for the most umpteenth time.

"What is it?" I barked back at Tobi as we both were leaping from one tree to another trying to reach Suna in about record time.

"I am tired, let's rest for the night" Tobi whined again.

He seized his movement as he jumped from the tree branch he was onto the soil. With a annoying grunt, I followed his example. I would've been at our destination already, if Tobi had not had to stop every 5 minutes to take a leak and other times to eat. But I was forced to be with him so there is no other way.

"Fine" I said threw teeth "but the first sign of sunrise. We leave" The last to words sounded like acid on my lips.

"Okay" Tobi said already resting against a tree, most probably sleeping. I could never tell with the strange orange mask.

I followed his example yet again and sat down against the opposite tree facing him. With that I pulled out my water canister to drink some water before also resting as I did. But to my disgust I found that Tobi finished all my drinking water. I dipped the canister upside down and studied the little few drops that dripped out.

'That bastard' Inner growled with an angered fist.

I took of my ripped up Akatsuki cloak and placed it next to the tree where I was going to take a rest. I rarely ever take my cloak of but decided it will be easier when I fetched some water.

I walked to the water dam at I knew was on the side our trail that we were walking. I remembered from studying the map if I followed threw some few trees and some other shrubs that I would get to the small dam that was nearby.

But after a minute or so I walked and pushed some shrubs aside to get more frustrated, I increased my speed towards the direction of the dam. But for some reason, it felt like it was not getting any closer. With this I increased my speed...

And before I even knew it, I landed within the damn dam that I was looking for. All my clothes and everything was wet. I lifted up my arms in pure disbelief. All my clothes clung on to me as it was drenched in water just about showing everything off, I could've been practically nude. Thank God, I was alone. This could've been embarrassing if somebody was here. I was about to scream in pure frustration. Scream my lounges out. It was then that a sweet deep voice spoke to me.

I realized then that I was not alone.

"Are you okay, Miss" I looked to my side to be encountered by a man whom also seemed like to be refilling his canister. Not the way I was doing it though.

The man was handsome beyond comprehension. Pure black dark eyes, dark eye lashed to support his gorgeous black shaded eyes. He had long black hair that was tied back in a low ponytail. He had two distinct lines under his eyes that gave his face so much more character. But my eyes landed on his forehead protector. It had a clear leaf symbol carved into the metal.

My gaze returned to his eyes that was focused not on my face or eyes but on my body. I looked down to see what he was staring at and to my horror, I realized that in the event of wetting all my clothes I caused it also to be see threw. I might as well have been completely naked in all my glory as I was standing there. Wet clothing cling to the curves of my body.

The man realized my embarrassment as I tried covering my vital areas with my hands. He looked away as if to give me my privacy. He then took of his black cloak that he was wearing and handed it to me to cover my now shivering body.

Without thinking for a second, I grabbed the cloak from his grip and threw it around my body. The man for some strange reason gave me his outstretched hand to help me out of the water. Realizing just how steep the bank is, I knew I was forced to take his hand.

With that I placed my wet hand into his warm hand.

**MMMm wonder what's gna happen next. What will our stubborn Sakura do next... mmmmm**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please take notice that I changed the story's name since the previous name that I had had nothing to do with the story. And I found that this name suites better. **

**Also. I am going to try and update this story every Wednesday and my other story named The Morning After will be updated every Tuesday. If you want to go and check that one out. Please do. Its Sakura and Sasuke but of the supernatural sort**

**Well On with the show**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**Revenge Is Sweet**

**Chapter 9**

**by corpsedollie**

Sakura's green eyes visibly scanned the man in front of her. The lean and fit man with the low raven colored pony tail, a slender face and two diagonal lines under his eyes. Sakura's green eyes connected with his black ones. It was also then that her eyes scanned the rest of his face to also realize that their was animal face mask hanging on the side of his face.

Her heart sank in horror. This man was from the ANBU. Here she was standing in his robe with soaking wet clothes underneath and completely vulnerable. And he was kind enough to give it to her. What was with this man. She was a complete stranger.

"So how did you not know that there was a river here?" The man asked, a small smile graced his face as he was slightly amused. The girl was sort of cute. She also seemed very familiar but he could not tell from where. Itachi's mind raced as he tried to figure from where.

Sakura avoided eye contact. She tried to look everywhere except for his face. If he had to see her face. Her eyes. He would immediately know who she was.

Sakura took off the cloak that the man proposed to her and shoved it into his hands. Without even giving a second look, Sakura ran to the sight where she knew Tobi had to be sleeping still. The man did not follow her luckily. Instead he scanned her retreating form as it disappeared into the trees where she came from. Puzzled and sort of amused, Itachi filled his water canister. His mind wondered at the mysterious lady of the lake.

...^v^...

"Tobi... Wake up!"

Tobi's orange mask face sprung up from the place where he was sleeping. Scanning the area rather confusedly.

"Are we under attack?" He asked sleepy. Make pretending to rub his eye like a normal person would if they would rub it.

"ANBU" Sakura muttered under her voice as she swung her ripped up Akatsuki cloak around her wet shoulders and grabbing her stuff. Tobi also sprung up from his sleeping place and started packing in a hurry. They did not need the ANBU on their ass at this time. They were S-class criminals and would be immediately punished if they were to be caught by them.

Within a few seconds they leaped into the tall trees and leaped from one to the other in the direction of the hot deserts of Suna

...^V^...

Itachi arrived at his camp site with his head all confused. Running a thousand miles per hour. What was with that girl. She seemed odd. She seemed really distracted and the oddest part was that she really seemed awfully familiar.

"And now? What is that face?" Shikimaru asked puzzled by Itachi's confused expression.

Itachi shook his head "No. Its nothing" figuring that the girl was most probably a local and was intimidated by people that she did not know.

Shikimaru dragged lazily on his umpteenth cigarette before he tossed aside and stepped on it. "Are we ready to go?"

Itachi took a sip of his water canister before wiping his mouth on his sleeve and packing it away. "Hn"

...^V^...

2 days later...

It was a silent night for the city of Suna. Most of the people calmed down after a long day of work and dealing with the harsh conditions of the sun and the desert. But it wasn't like Suna was already used to it. But non the less, they embraced the chilly air of the night with open arms as they retired for their slumber.

A giant clay owl drifted graciously over the tired city, going unnoticed. Since the blonde man that made himself comfortable on top of his owl clay creation made sure he went unnoticed. Seeing all the people not even noticing him gave a small smirk on his face...

He hated sometimes doing the spy work but he was the easiest in doing it at this angle. And this also gave him the chance to create his enormous masterpieces of art that will go unnoticed. Sadly

Suna did not at all look ready for anybody to attack them, it was also rumored that the One-tailed beast was here. That was why the Akatsuki had to be extra carefully if they had to infiltrate Suna. It wasn't as easy as taking candy from a baby. That's the reason why they would need all the back up that they can get.

First Deidara would check out the place and then send a message to Sakura that it is time to attack. And with that said, they would attack full force. Hopefully having no casualties. But that was also the reason why Kisame was waiting outside of Suna incase something did go wrong. The Shark-Man would be Deidara's back up.

Deidara smiled as he was fairly impressed that he was unnoticed and the fact that the attack on Suna would be a big surprise. Deidara sent a small amount of chakra in the owl to indicate him into Kisame's direction. The owl responded quickly and within seconds he landed safely next to Kisame, and the owl disappeared with a light poof in a cloud of smoke.

"And? What took you so long?" Kisame asked impatiently, cleaning pieces of ripped off flesh of defeated enemies out of the scales of long sword, Samehade. The sword licked its lips as he enjoyed the maintenance work which Kisame was implementing on him.

"Screw you, man! You could've gone yourself and see how long it would take you to check it out, mmm" Deidara huffed folding his arms over his chest in pure anger. Kisame always got on Deidara's last bit of nerve

"So?" Kisame asked ignoring the previous statement. Never breaking eyes away from Samehade.

"Yeah. We can let the Pink one know about it." Deidara replied. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled it out again. The mouth in his hand chewed away to the new piece of clay.

Deidara made a mental note to stop referring to Sakura as the pink as she already hated the color of her with all passion. He had made the fatal mistake before to mention the color of her hair in front of her and that did not end well. The color was not really Ninja suited and especially not suited as an S-rank criminal.

"Why haven't you done it already" barked the Shark man rather annoyed at the blonde man's tardiness.

"Art takes time to develop, Fish breath!" Deidara said a bid louder then necessary. Kisame gave him a deadly look, one to remind Deidara that they were still in enemy territory and they need be more silent and careful.

A silence grew between the two. The only sound that was to be heard of Deidara's mouth on his hand chewing away on the piece of clay. Kisame was finished with his Samehade and was wrapping the scales up in some clean bandages. The concentration on the blue man's face was so intense, he did not even realize that he was smiling manically at his own handiwork. Sharp teeth clearly visible as he did so.

Deidara massaged the piece of clay after being chewed for so long, with a few significant pushing of his own chakra, he forced it into the small clay owl that he so quickly folded. It was something he needed to do sooner but there was no rushing art. Especially Deidara's.

Deidara took a small note that Kisame wrote and handed it to the small owl. The clay owl took it in his claws and with that he flew off into the cool night air. The wind graced its clay made wings as he flew into the direction of Sakura and Tobi.

Tobi and Deidara decided to set up camp as they waited to arrival of the duo on their way.

* * *

**A/N: I tried making this as long as possible but this chapter will be just a filler.**

**Please REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10 Caught

**A/N: Wow. I made alot of mistakes in the last two chapters and I will have to damage control. I want to cry thinking about it.**

**Revenge is Sweet**

**Chapter 10**

**by corpsedollie**

'Something is wrong. Something does not feel right. Something is horribly wrong' Inner Sakura said as she looked around threw Sakura's eyes. It was quiet. Way to quiet. There was no sound. Not even the sound of birds chirping or the sound of the wind stroking the leaves making the soft rustles.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. Tobi followed her example. Both of them observing their territory.

"Something is not right." Sakura whispered to Tobi. Tobi did not respond being more quiet then the usual.

Was he glad that he helped Sakura with her eye sight. The special potion that he bought from the market needed some adjustement but did it work. Her eye sight was improving.

Sakura moved her hand to her sidepocket to retrieve some Shuriken. But her body did not want to move. She stood frozen on the wet soil of the earth. Trying her best to move but nothing wanted to respond to what her brain was commanding it. Glancing to the side Sakura realised that Tobi was in the same position

"You won't be able to move. Since you are stuck in the Shadow-no-jutsu"

"Who... Who is there?" Sakura asked as her finger itched to grab her kunai and defend herself but there was not such hope for that

Two men stepped from behind the tree. Two men wearing distinctive animal masks to tell them appart from the other. Two men with the masks of the ANBU.

"What is the meaning of this" Sakura asked as she tried moving her body, trying with all her strength just to move one of her muscles atleast one inch. But there was no such luck. She realised what one of the masked meant with the Shadow-no-jutsu. Her eyes glancing at the floor, she realised that her shadow was in some bizzare way connected to him. That shadow connection was a bit darker then the usual shadows of the trees. And the way Sakura and Tobi was standing was almost exatly the same as what the masked ANBU man was

"I presume that this message was meant for you guys?" the other ANBU man asked as he showed a piece of folded up paper in his hand next to a mushed up piece of clay.

"Meant for us? Tobi does not know what you are talking about. That is just silly" Tobi said with child like innosence. Which would have worked if the said man was about 10 to 20 years younger.

"Yes. You guys are planning to infiltrate Suna. It's the only sand village in the direction to which you guys were heading" the other man holding the Shadow-no-jutsu stance added.

"Ha. Like you would be able to stop us. Even though holding us captive will not stop the attack" Sakura said with a wicked smile. She almost seemed manic.

Both men remained silent. As if having a mental conversation and coming to a mental agreement. The man holding the Shadow-no Jutsu stood still whilst the other man took their extra rope that they had and tied their prisoners up. The man moved so swiftly and did the ropes so neatly. Sakura wondered at a time if he ever did the ropes at all.

"Come. Lets go" And with that Sakura's body automaticly moved to the direction of Suna. Although her hand were tight behind her back.

Sakura's mind raced on ways to escape the capture of the two men. The capturing could lead to her death if she does not do something about this

**A/N: I really almost gave up hope on this fanfiction. You guys have no idea how blank and out of tune I am with this. But it is like one of my children and I will have to care for it and nurter it so that I can end it of with a nice ending where Sakura and Itachi maybe end up happily ever after.**

**If you have read my other work you will realise that I actually do put alot of time and effort in them. But struggle with this fanfiction since the lack of reviews**


End file.
